Healing Medicine
by The Emperess Rayanna
Summary: Hitomi is a talented Infectious Disease specialist who's lost her passion for life. Van's country is in the grip of war and a plague is ravishing Gaia. Both Van and Gaia desperately need a savior. When paths cross interesting things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction produced solely from my own fevered mind. Any resemblance borne to other works is purely coincidental.

**Disclaimer2: I do not own Esclaflowne nor any of it's affiliated characters or rights. **

**Prologue **

Hitomi stood on the doorstep, letting the rain drip from her bangs into her now red, puffy eyes. What kind of person forced the woman he supposedly loved to a life on the streets? Sure, as a physician she made plenty of money; however there was no way she could find a place to stay on such short notice. Yukari and Amano were both in Tahiti on their Honey Moon. Had they been home, she wouldn't have hesitated to call her best friend. They had known one an other since high school and each would act in a heartbeat were the other in trouble.

Sighing to herself, Hitomi picked up her bag and walked through the torrential down pour to her car. Luckily, she had bought her own vehicle after she moved in with her boyfriend. Having to rely on that bastard for transportation would only add insult to injury.

After tossing her drenched duffle bag in the back seat she climbed into the driver's seat and contemplated her next move. She could always sleep at the hospital. However, it was noisy and the cots for the on call doctors were horribly uncomfortable.

Not wanting to ruin her friend's happy vacation she picked up her phone and dialed her brother's cell phone. She stared out the windshield of the Honda Accord and watched as the rain sheeted down while she waited for Mammoru to pick up.

She had bought the apartment with Eric a few months prior, happier than she had ever been. Now, roughly thirty minutes ago, she found out "the man of her dreams" had decided to trade her in for a younger, leggier blond. At least men could be counted on to be consistent. Too bad she had no place else to go.

"Hello?" a gruff and groggy voice answered on the fifth ring.

"Mammoru? It's Hitomi."

"Jeez, Tomi, don't you know what time it is? It's nearly two in the morning!"

"I know and I'm terribly sorry, but I need a place to stay. It's sort of an emergency."

"Emergency? What happened?" Mammoru had regained full consciousness quite quickly at Hitomi's last statement.

"Not that kind of emergency. I caught Eric in bed with his paralegal."

"Shit. That low life. And after everything you did for him."

"Uh huh," Hitomi grunted, "So can I stay or not?"

"Of course you can stay. The key to the front door is under the mat. Just be careful not to make much noise when you let yourself in. You know how cranky Anoka can get, especially if she is woken up."

Hitomi chuckled at her brother's remark. His wife, Anoka, was currently six months pregnant and a force to be reckoned with.

"No need to remind me. I did agree to follow her through the pregnancy and deliver the baby, remember? She nearly ripped my head off at our last appointment."

"Haha. Yeah, that's pretty much par for the course these days. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks a bunch, Mammoru."

"Anytime, Sis."

Hitomi punched the "End" button and put her keys in the ignition. Taking off towards her brother's house, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Anoka was demanding to begin with and being heavily pregnant hadn't helped matters.

As she drove through the storm, Hitomi's thoughts turned to her next shift. She could catch a few hours of sleep in her brother's guest room before she had to be at the hospital for rounds. Being an attending meant long hours and tough cases.

As a first year resident, Hitomi had thrived under the demands. She was always at her best when thinking on her feet and under a lot of pressure. Snap decisions, life and death situations, and all the adrenaline combined into a job she loved.

Presently, she was no longer so sure. Those difficult cases became easier to handle with the exception of the ones that resulted in the patient's death. Those were the worst. Everyone around her had seemed to be able to detach, but not Hitomi. Add the fact that those long hours were no longer filled with adrenaline but boredom. She was losing her passion for her career and she knew it. However, she had no clue what to do about it. She longed for the days when she had never wanted to leave the hospital.

Turning left, Hitomi pulled into the driveway of her brother's two-story colonial style house. It was too large for the couple, boasting four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a dining room, and an honest to god parlor. However, Anoka had fallen in love with the place on first sight and the couple had closed the deal a week later. Mammoru had never been any good at denying his wife anything.

Hitomi exited the car and walked up the front sidewalk. When she reached the front door she proceeded to lift the mat, which welcomed all visitors, and found the key underneath. She let herself inside, locked the door behind herself, and climbed the central stairs to the second floor. A bed had never looked so inviting. Removing only her tennis shoes, Hitomi dropped into the middle of the queen size mattress. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflwone or any of its character

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry for the hiatus. Had some things to work on.

Update: As of 12/30/2012 this story has been re-edited. Hopefully these edited chapters are better than they were in their original form

Chapter 2

Hitomi woke to the delicious aroma of coffee being brewed. Although it was yet daylight out, someone was up. She suspected it was Anoka since the girl had had trouble sleeping. No matter who it was, Hitomi wanted coffee more than anything right now and rolled out of bed.

Still in her rumpled clothes from the night before, she padded down the stairs to pour herself a mug. Then she made her way into the living room where, sure enough, she found Anoka cooing to the baby still in her stomach.

"Trouble sleeping again?"

"Yeah, this little monster is making all kinds of movements in there." Hitomi walked over to her sister-in-law laid her hand on Anoka's belly. She could feel the slight ripples that signified how active the fetus was.

"I guess I wouldn't know myself" Hitomi grimaced as she removed her hand.

"Oh, someday you will. I'm sure of it." Hitomi laughed into her coffee mug as she took a seat next to Anoka on the couch. Not if her luck kept up. "Can I make you breakfast? Or perhaps a shower." Anoka offered. Hitomi sipped at her coffee and contemplated the offer for a few silent moments.

"No thanks. I should get going. I wanna shower at the hospital before rounds."

"Okay, but promise me you'll eat something." Anoka fixed her with a stern glance.

"I promise, I promise." Hitomi sighed as she got up. She really didn't want to leave the comfort of the couch but duty called. She trudged upstairs to get her work shoes, white sneakers as required by the hospital. Pulling them on she thought about how much she did not want to go to work today. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Not only had she been effectively dumped by her boyfriend of two years, she had lost two of her patients the previous day.

Grabbing her duffle bag she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She bid Anoka fair well as she went out the door to her car. At least the rain had stopped. She started her car and made the familiar drive to the hospital. Parking in her designated parking spot, she got out of the car and then grabbed her duffle bag. Yes, the hospital provided scrubs to its doctors but she really didn't feel like wearing something else countless others had worn before her.

She waved to the nurse at the front desk and made her way up to the second floor where the showers were. The hot water felt really good on her back. She hadn't noticed how tense she had become until then. She continued her shower until she was satisfied she was clean.

Keeping her promise to Anoka, Hitomi bought a vanilla latte and some lemon pound cake. Maybe not the best breakfast ever but it would have to suffice. She was due to round on her patients any minute now.

Dumping her garbage in a near by can, she climbed the stairs to the third floor. She bid hello to the nurses at the station and asked for her charts. The top one was a ten-year-old boy who had been admitted with a fever of unknown origin. It hadn't taken long for the illness to progress and land the boy in intensive care. Recently, her prescribed treatment had taken effect and the little trooper had become stable enough to move to a regular room. Deciding it was as good a place to start as any, she took off down the hall.

When she got there he was already awake enjoying his breakfast. Well, as much as one could enjoy cafeteria food.

"Hello there!" Hitomi was glad to see he was eating again. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Doc. What's the news? Can I go home today?"

"Well, looks like you need to stay another night or two, just be sure."

"Awww doc…. please?"

"Sorry kiddo." The boy frowned at her in mock solemnity but then smiled and went back to his breakfast.

"I'm glad to see you're eating this morning. It's the first in a week."

"Yeah, best eggs ever!" Hitomi raised her eyebrows at this but supposed after a week of no food anything would taste good, even hospital food. She put a few notes in the boy's chart and then stuck it at the bottom of her pile. Setting the charts on the bedside table she moved up to do an exam.

"Any pain this morning?"

"Nope." He replied.

Nodding, Hitomi took out her stethoscope and proceeded with her exam. Once she was satisfied that he was doing well she let up on the poking and prodding.

"Sounds good in there. Just hit your call light if you need anything" She gave him another warm smile and exited the room. That kid was something else. Shaking her head, she made her way to the next room.

Nothing had changed about this patient. He had been in a coma for a week after a fall from a roof. She did her exam not hoping for much. As she expected he had no spontaneous response to stimuli, pain or otherwise. She wanted to let the poor man rest in peace but the family kept hoping he'd wake up. So without their consent there wasn't much she could do. She made a few more notes before she heard a knocking noise. It was one of the nurses.

"Sorry to bug you Dr. Kanzaki but there is a trauma flying in. Car versus motorcycle I hear."

"Any word on the damage?"

"The guy in the car is fine but the motorcyclist is in big trouble. Head and abdominal trauma I hear."

"Well shoot. So much for a quiet day." Hitomi rushed out to the nurse's station in time to hear the EMS report on the wounded man.

"He's not doing too well. O2 stats down to ninety-two, blood pressure 90/60, shallow respirations, he's losing a lot of blood both from external and internal injuries. Abdomen is distended. He is unconscious at the moment." A male voice crackled over the microphone

"Do your best to keep him stable. We'll be ready when you get here." She heard the nurse reply.

Hitomi whipped into action after the broadcast ordering nurses and techs a like to have a portable ultrasound and x-ray machine in the trauma bay. The nurses set to work setting up IVs and putting out medications within an arms reach, should they be needed.

Hitomi had a bad feeling as she rushed to her office to grab her surgical loops. This guy would need a lot of work, and not just from her, probably from the Nuero team as well. She didn't like the fact that he was unconscious. It could signify increased intercranial pressure. Not a good sign.

Looking out the window, she saw the chopper land. At that point she took off towards the helipad. Shielding herself from the onslaught of wind brought on by the chopper's blades, she rushed up to the helicopter. The first person out was a male flight nurse. He saw her white coat and began to give her a full report.

"Twenty five year old male hit by a drunk driver. Driver is being treated at the local hospital but it's a small one with no trauma center. The motorcyclist's abdomen is distended and he is still unconscious. We've given him four milligrams of morphine but we didn't want to cover up any more symptoms. He wasn't wearing a helmet and we found brain matter on the road"

"Thank you, follow Me." _Shit _

They entered the elevator, the portable monitor beeping out an erratic rhythm. Hitomi prayed the elevator would hurry. Once on the trauma floor, she led both the man and gurney into the trauma bay. It was already a buzz of activity. The other surgical team had yet to arrive but no matter. She had to do an initial assessment first.

True as the flight nurse had said, the man's abdomen was distended. She guessed he had a bleed somewhere but couldn't be sure without an ultrasound.

Just as the thought occurred to her both the ultrasound and x-ray showed up.

"I want a full trauma series, quick as you can. And some one start a central line. We need to get fluids into him fast." The nurses and interns jumped into action. While they were working on the patient she occupied herself with trying to secure an OR. As she was on the phone the Neuro team showed up.

"What's the situation?"

"25 year old male flew off his motorcycle. He wasn't wearing a helmet."

"No doubt there is brain damage."

"I'll need the neuro team to do an assessment while I do mine."

"You got it Dr. Kanzaki. You take care of any internal bleeding and we'll take care of his brain." The neurosurgeon turned to his nurse and asked her to order a CT scan as well as the trauma work up.

While the victim was being prepped for surgery doctor Kanzaki looked at the x-rays and ultrasound. He had massive internal bleeding a few broken bones that would need to be set, All of that she could handle on her own but the CT showed massive swelling in his brain. Damn. This guy would be lucky if he lived at all.

The neurosurgeon walked in to look at the scan as well.

"Doesn't look good." He said to her

"You know, you have a great talent for stating the obvious." She said in a harsh tone. She had see so many young people die and was sick of it. Maybe it was time to choose a new line of work. Like dermatology, no one died in dermatology. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. She had once loved trauma surgery; all the adrenaline and chaos gave her a high.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the patient is ready for surgery."

"Vincent, his name is Vincent" Hitomi ground out "But thank you" The other surgeon raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing as they both exited the room and went to the OR.

A few hours later Hitomi sat in a stairwell alone, her head hung in her hands. It was tragic that such a young kid had come to his end like this. _Well maybe if he had been wearing a helmet. _None of it mattered. No matter what she had done she couldn't save the poor guy's life. Now she had to talk to the family, which was always the worst part. Pushing herself off the stair,s she went to the waiting room to find Vincent's family.

Finding them in the surgical lounge, her heart sank even lower. Now she had to deliver the bad news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kimono?" she called, hoping no one would respond but doubting it. Two people stood up along with a boy who looked to be around seventeen.

"That's us. Please, is my son all right?" the wife pleaded.

"Perhaps you should follow me into a private room." Hitomi walked to a conference room not far away, the family trailing in her wake.

"Have a seat." She smiled at them, although the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

The mother's heart sank. "He's dead isn't he?"

"We did everything we could but his body was too badly damaged," Vincent's mother started sobbing and Hitomi took that as her cue to leave. When a hand grabbed her coat sleeve she was a little bit startled.

"What about organ donation?" The father asked

"I am sorry but that won't be possible."

"How can you think about something like that at a time like this?" The mother sobbed

"It's what he would have wanted."

Hitomi ambled up the staircase to her apartment letting herself sink into a deep depression. Once she got inside, she headed straight for the bathroom. A hot bath sounded good. While the water was running she checked her answering machine. One message from Yukari stating that she had big news to tell her. Hitomi could probably guess what the news was; she and Amano had finally gotten engaged, about time too. Chuckling to herself she went back to the bathroom and disrobed.

The water was nice and hot and helped to relax all the tension she had felt since Vincent's death. Washing away the smell of the hospital, Hitomi got out of the tub and toweled off. After making her way to her bedroom she put on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. However, whenever she closed her eye all she could see was Vincent's open abdomen.

He had had a ruptured spleen and liver… there had been too much bleeding and the death tormented her. Another young life lost. She finally got out of bed and headed for the roof. The night sky always soothed her. Except for tonight. All she could think about was the lives lost on her operating table. The depression took over and that was when she contemplated throwing herself off the rooftop. No, she would never do that. Stuck in her depression she failed to notice a faint light gathering around her. Soon it got so bright she had to shield her eyes. She was suddenly air borne and heading upward. To where she did not know or care.

A/N: if you've stuck with this chapter, slow as it is, please leave a review. They make me want to write more!


	3. Author's Alert

ALERT: To all readers/followers- This Story is currently undergoing a total rewrite. Look for the new chapters starting Oct. 1st


End file.
